Inked Dreams, Glitched Nighmares
by Elhini Prime
Summary: For as long as they remember, they've been fighting. Creator and Destroyer. Dreamer and Terrorizer. Dream and Nightmare have been at this for a long time. They needed help to one-up the other...they got it, but at the expense of two timelines' destruction. Multiple AUs, I own nothing. This isn't to be taken as canon for any AU.
1. Of Dreams and Nightmares

**So, my sister and I were toying with the idea of where exactly Error came from (mainly because _he_ doesn't even remember) and people have been asking me what my thoughts on it was. The idea we came up with is that both Ink and Error were once 'Classics'. But they were taken from their timelines (one forcibly, the other volunteered but I'm not saying which!). Then came the question of _who_ took them and why. That's when we found two versions of Sans that weren't like the others...they didn't have an 'Undertale' storyline (like how most AUs are *human falls down, saves/kills all the monsters*), they were _brothers_...there was no Papyrus...just them, and neither of them had a monster soul...but something different instead. **

**THIS IS NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! We only are doing this for fun. We're not saying that this is what happened, this is only a possible thing that happened (As far as I know, Dream and Nightmare have nothing to do with Ink and Error). But hey, this is fanfiction and we're allowed to have a bit of fun. This _is_ however, tied to my lil' sis' story ' _Sansmania'_ (in which we have to take care of seven *cough* now _fourteen_ *cough* little skelies). Error mentions to his Papyrus that someone told him that all of Error's family and friends were dead...but he won't say who. Well, you're gonna find out.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not necessarily mean that the character is shouting. All AU incarnations of Papyrus speak in all caps (except for Underswap Papyrus), Gaster does as well and so does Blueberry Sans (should he appear). Error will speak in 'broken caps' (some will be capitalized, some not) because he glitches when he speaks.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I own _nothing_. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Error Sans belongs to his creator, Ink Sans belongs to his creator, Dream and Nightmare Sans belong to their creator.**

Chapter 1

Of Dreams and Nightmares

They say that at the center of the universe, there's a tree made of light. This tree is said to be the origin of all dreams and all feelings. Hence why it was called the Tree of Dreams. Sometimes when a dream or feeling is especially strong, the Tree will give off a great light or a great shadow. The first laugh of the first child born? The light from the Tree was so bright that it made a new star. The first tear shed by the first death? The shadows were so dark that a black hole had been formed.

The strangest of times though, were those when light and darkness came together, forming a dusk that turned the worlds myriad colors and yet grey at the same time. Those were times of powerful magic…those were times when the Tree did unpredictable things.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, piercing blue as shadows danced around him. He struggled to right himself from the ground, his bones creaking as he tried. He looked up at his surroundings, at the magnificent Tree that sheltered him, that cast a dim golden glow over everything and a non-existent breeze blew through its leaves, making them whisper gently.

He looked down at himself, at his coal black clothes and features, tendrils of smoky shadow curling around his limbs. He took a few steps forwards, pitching towards the ground as his newly formed legs buckled, sending him skidding over a few of the roots.

"ack…wha…?" he stammered as the shadowy tendrils pushed him upright so that he stood on his own two feet, "huh, well…that's new…"

He put a hand on the Tree's bark to steady himself and a golden apple caught his eye. His blue eye shone in curiosity as he reached out to touch the golden thing…only for it to wither, rot, darken at his touch. He jerked his hand back as it fell off the tree and to the ground with a wet splat.

"i didn't…" he gasped, taking his hand off the Tree just in case it started to rot too…

The leaves rustled and the dim golden light started to shine brighter and brighter, so bright that he had to shield his eyes. After a little while, the light dimmed and he lowered his hands away from his eyes. What he saw surprised him.

It was a skeleton, much like himself, but still asleep in the roots of the Tree.

He slowly made his way down off his root and hopped down next to the sleeping skeleton. He wore a thin, golden circlet on his head, a light blue jacket with slightly darker pants. The jacket was closed with a golden belt with the initials, 'DS' on it and bells that gave soft tinkling noises when the skeleton moved in his sleep.

"uh…heya…" he started, gently shaking the other skeleton's shoulder.

"mmmm?" came the sleepy reply as a pair of golden eyes fluttered open, "oh! uh…who are you?"

"…heh, that's the question, huh?" the darker skeleton shrugged, "you know about as much as i do,"

"…so it's a possibility that this is a dream?" Gold-eyes asked.

"or a nightmare dependin' on how ya see it," Blue-eyes replied.

They listened to the whisper of the leaves above them, smiling as something clicked in them both.

"dream," Gold-eyes smiled, "that's my name! my name is dream…but it's sans too…"

"heh, same on the sans part," Blue-eyes replied, "but uh…i guess that means nightmare is mine. gee, what a name. thanks whoever gave it to me…"

"aw, c'mon, nightmare's not a bad name…just think, the bullies that pick on you won't do it very long! they'll be too scared!"

"y-yeah! you're right, dream!" Blue-eyes, Nightmare, smiled, "and they won't pick on you because you're too nice…and if they do…i'll beat 'em up for ya,"

Gold-eyes, Dream, gave a smile that made the area brighter.

"so, if you're gonna protect me…does that mean you're my brother?"

Nightmare rubbed the back of his coal black skull, humming softly before shrugging.

"i dunno if that's how it works, dream, but uh…sure! i'll be your big bro…"

Dream gave a squeal and hugged Nightmare, making the darker skeleton freeze slightly.

"i've always wanted a brother!" Dream beamed, "now i've got a big one!"

* * *

Dream looked up at the withering Tree, tears streaming from his golden eyes as he bowed his head. What had happened to change his brother?

This…this wasn't supposed to happen.

"aw, you look so _sad_ ,"

Dream whipped around his grip on his golden staff tightening as the shadows congealed, forming a coal black skeleton with a single glowing blue eye.

"is that any way to greet your big brother?" Nightmare grinned, "what happened, lil' bro? aren'tcha gonna give your big bro a hug?"

"you destroyed our home," Dream started, "nightmare, _why_? we would have been happy…why do this?"

Nightmare gave a laugh, his shadows writhing as he gave a slightly manic grin.

"because it was _fun_ ," Nightmare chuckled, "and y'know what? 'm gonna _keep_ doin' it…and you can't stop me!"

"watch me," came the uncharacteristically cold reply.

"oho! look who _finally_ grew a backbone!" Nightmare sneered, putting his hands in his pockets as his shadows swirled around him in dripping tendrils, "proud of ya, dreamy, but that's not gonna do ya any good,"

"i won't let you take the hopes of others!" Dream growled, his golden eyes borderline orange with anger, a feeling that was very foreign to him and he didn't like it at all.

"fine," Nightmare shrugged, "i'll just get someone _else_ to do it…"

"what are you…"

"catch ya later _brother_ ," Nightmare saluted before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

"what is he doing?" Dream wondered.

 **Next...we find out what Nightmare's up to and Dream may/may not find out about it. I'm sorry about this short chapter...but those of you that know me...uh...I'm kinda notorious for my short first chapters and my longer following ones.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Error 404-Timeline Not Found

**See? Promised this one would be a bit longer! Anyway...we get to meet another character here...you'll know him when you see him.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not necessarily mean that the character is shouting. All AU incarnations of Papyrus speak in all caps (except for Underswap Papyrus), Gaster does as well and so does Blueberry Sans (should he appear). Error will speak in 'broken caps' (some will be capitalized, some not) because he glitches when he speaks.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I own _nothing_. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Error Sans belongs to his creator, Ink Sans belongs to his creator, Dream and Nightmare Sans belong to their creator.**

Chapter 2

Error 404-Timeline Not Found

The snow was falling on a silent night, a beautiful and pure blanket of white under the full moon…until a dark shadow ripped through the pristine landscape, creating a portal out of which a coal black figure walked out of.

"now…where are you?" Nightmare hummed, his shadows whirling around him as he walked towards a small little house in the middle of nowhere.

The door to the house cracked open and out bounded a human child in a blue and violet coat. Nightmare watched from behind a tree as the child shrieked in delight, rolling around in the snow and giggling happily.

"heya, kiddo, come on back inside," a low voice started, "you're gonna be chilled to the _bone_ if ya don't,"

"SANS! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" another male voice yelled as the first speaker stepped out into the snow.

Nightmare's blue eye flashed brightly as a wicked smile crossed his features. He watched as a small skeleton that looked much like himself and Dream came towards the human child.

"C'mon Sans, it'll be fun!" the child beamed, "Just a few minutes, ok?"

"i dunno…tori'll be upset…"

 _WHAP_!

The skeleton was knocked flat on his rear by a snowball, sending his red-rimmed, round glasses to the ground.

"ok, _now_ you're wantin' a bad time," Sans growled, picking his glasses up off the ground and putting them back on his face.

His left eye glowed teal and a barrage of snowballs formed, floating into the air.

"…Uh…oh…" the child squeaked, dodging as the snowballs screamed towards them, "Eek! Sans! Stop!"

" _you_ wanted this, Frisk!" Sans laughed…

 _WHAP!_

Sans fell flat on the ground as another snowball hit him…but this time from behind.

"NYEH! NEVER FEAR HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SAVE YOU!" a taller skeleton announced.

"ok, _that's_ not fair, papyrus!" Sans protested.

"IT'S PERFECTLY FAIR DEAR BROTHER!" Papyrus laughed, "YOU HAVE YOUR LITTLE TRICKS, I HAVE MINE AND POOR FRISK HAS NOTHING!"

"Not true!" Frisk squeaked from behind a snow bank, "I have my DETERMINATION!"

"alrighty then…let's see how your determination handles this!" Sans grinned, snapping his fingers as even more snowballs formed, flying at their two targets.

"SOUND THE RETREAT!" Papyrus yelled, grabbing Frisk and dodging back towards the house.

"oh no you don't!" Sans laughed, conjuring up a hoard of bones over the door, "who said you two could leave?"

"Papy?" Frisk started, pulling on Papyrus' scarf, "I think we messed up,"

"…I BELIEVE YOU ARE CORRECT, TINY HUMAN," Papyrus agreed as the snowball fight continued.

* * *

After a long battle, the little family finally went back inside the house. Nightmare watched from the shadows, waiting for the right moment. He watched as Frisk was laid to bed by Toriel, as Sans finished reading to his little brother and as the bespectacled skeleton finally went to bed himself. He gave a yawn as he took off his glasses and left them on the nightstand, finally going to sleep.

Nightmare crept closer, his shadows painting terrifying pictures on the walls as he looked at his sleeping counterpart. He could sense the fear in the other skeleton. The fear that another RESET would happen, the fear that something would happen to Papyrus, the fear that something would happen to him and leave Papyrus all alone…

"you'll do just nicely," Nightmare grinned as he mentally formed two tall, skeletal specters from his shadows, "destroy this place. i'm taking this one,"

Silently the specters saluted and silently they left. Nightmare heard a sharp squeal of fear only for it to get cut off as a wet spatter filled the air. Humans…always so _messy_ …

He reached out a hand to the sleeping skeleton and pressed it to his skull.

"let's get outta here…because trust me…you're not gonna want to wake up and see what's left,"

* * *

Sans woke up from the _oddest_ dream he'd had in a while. Even though his nightmares finally _quit_ , this was…he didn't know how to describe it. His eyes opened and he froze, looking at the blank white landscape all around him.

Was he _still_ dreaming?

He tried to move, only to find himself tangled in a shadowy web.

"w-what the…?" he started before his soul turned to ice, "pap!? frisk?! toriel!? can you hear me!? alphys!? undyne!? _Anyone_!?"

Silence…

"ah, you woke up," a _familiar_ voice started, making Sans twist in his bindings to see the speaker…only to be met with a coal black smudge, "oh, that's right…you're practically blind,"

The black smudge came closer, a red smudge in his hands…were those his glasses? He felt the familiar strap bring put over his skull and his vision cleared as the red frames dropped past his eyes. He blinked once, twice, three times before his vision came back to normal and he spied a short and stocky, black colored skeleton with a glowing blue eye.

It…it was _him_ …?!

"who…" Sans started, " _what_ are you!?"

"heh, wow, sure not the smartest sans in the multiverse, are you?" the black skeleton smirked, "you'd think you'd recognize yourself…"

"you're…me?"

"one of 'em," the black Sans grinned, "don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough. the name's nightmare sans…but, you can call me nightmare,"

Sans struggled against the shadows, only for them to constrict tightly around his ribcage, leaving black streaks over his hoodie and making him gasp in pain.

"i wouldn't struggle if i were you…those little shadows tend to uh…be a little _sensitive_ …" Nightmare told him, "besides…it's not like you need to be anywhere, right?"

"i need to get _home_ ," Sans growled, "i need to get to pap and my _family_ …"

"oooo, about that…" Nightmare hissed, "they aren't there anymore. they aren't anywhere actually…"

"…what do you mean…?"

"oh, uh, this," Nightmare shrugged, pulling out a red-soaked piece of blue and purple fabric and a silver-speckled piece of purple and white fabric.

The captive's left eye flared a brilliant teal as his very soul shook and his bones rattled.

"what did you _do_ to them…" the Sans whispered, horrified.

"me? Nothin'," Nightmare replied, "but uh…your universe? not there anymore…"

"it was a _pacifist_ timeline!" the Sans shrieked, "it shouldn't have… _there was no reason to erase it_!"

"exactly," Nightmare grinned, "it _was_ a pacifist timeline…"

"where is papyrus?!"

"dead too my guess," Nightmare shrugged, "face it, my mirror, you're the only survivor…it's just you. i'm offerin' a bit of peace here. quit your strugglin' and live here…"

"kill me," the Sans spat bitterly, "my friends and family are dead…let me die…"

 _"not when i worked so hard to get you here,"_ Nightmare thought before speaking aloud, "so ya won't stop strugglin'?"

As if to prove his point, the Sans thrashed in his bindings. Nightmare raised his hand, clenching it into a fist and the shadows constricted, making the captive shriek in pain as they cracked his ribs. The dark skeleton healed up the damage of his fragile counterpart, bringing him past the threshold of the signature 1HP. It was funny, the most powerful of monsters in the multiverse…were also the most fragile. Glass cannons indeed!

"alright then," Nightmare shrugged, "you want the hard way looks like. y'know…i _tried_ to be nice…but you refused my offer. can't say i didn't warn ya. i mean…i _did_ offer to let ya down, this wouldn't have been as painful for you…"

"what are you talkin' about, _drippy_ ," the Sans snarled.

Nightmare gave a grin as he walked up to his captive, grabbing the Sans' hand and bringing it up so he could see it. The once pristine, white bones were starting to darken, turning an ashy grey color and even black in some spots.

" _w_ **ha** _t_ are you d-DoIn' to m-e-e?!" he demanded, only to freeze as he heard his own voice…or at least, a glitch, corrupted version of his voice.

"me, nothin'," Nightmare replied, "it's this place here. the anti-void'll do strange things to those brought here. looks like you're gonna get a new look outta the deal! i'm just…helpin' it along a bit…"

The shadows constricted again, getting a pained yelp from the tied up skeleton. Nightmare watched in curiosity as the Anti-Void's energy started to seep into his captive, inverting the skeleton's colors. White turned black, blue turned red and gold.

Nightmare gave a smile. This would take a few hours…it was best if he just let it go and came back to check every so often. His eye flashed and he disappeared in a wisp of shadows.

* * *

Dream wandered through the Anti-Void. Since Nightmare _destroyed_ their home…he'd been spending more and more time here. It was the most direct route to any of the AUs…even the Classic Timeline which was enjoying a wonderful Pacifist route at the moment. It was odd, though…that the moment that Nightmare had left him…hope started to die in one of the many timelines...

And then it snuffed out. _Hundreds_ of thousands of hopes and dreams just _gone_. And what was worse? There was a dying hope in the Anti-Void right now. It wasn't Nightmare…he'd felt his brother disappear back to their old home. This was different…there was someone _here_.

He kept walking, searching through the white expanse…until a soft moan caught his attention. Dream's golden eyes flashed as he looked up…only to freeze.

For there, wrapped in shadows so tightly that it looked like it was cutting into his bones…was a small, coal black skeleton. The golden-eyed skeleton dashed forwards, his cape flapping in his wake as he renewed his grip on his staff.

"what…" Dream whispered, getting a weak groan from the skeleton.

"H _e_ **lp** _m_ **e-E** … **PL** _eA_ s-S- **e…"** the skeleton whispered.

Dream's eyes flashed and he cut the poor skeleton down, the ebon and red-boned creature groaned piteously as he hit the ground, curling in on himself.

 **"I** t- _t_ _h **U R**_ts…"

"hey, can you hear me?" Dream asked as he gently put a hand on the whimpering skeleton.

"I **t-T- t **_wO_ n' **t s-S-** st _oP_ ," the skeleton stammered, smacking at his skull with his hands, " **W-w-** _Wo **n** '_t-T-t s **-s** tOp!"

"what won't?" Dream questioned.

 **"V** -vOIces,"

"don't worry, i'm going to get you out of here," Dream soothed, "what universe did you come from?"

The poor skeleton's scarlet, amber and blue eyes fixed themselves on the golden eyed counterpart and he shook his skull, squeezing those odd eyes shut as he held his skull again. Scarlet letters flaring from him spelling out multiple 'ERROR's as the little skeleton shook. Dream picked the black skeleton up, hefting him to his feet right as the Anti-Void gave an ominous tremble.

"uh oh," Dream started.

"w **-Wh** _at_?"

"ah…i believe that might be my brother," Dream blinked, "c'mon, we need to get you outta here,"

The coal-black skeleton gave a weak shudder, the band of electric blue around his left eyelight glowing as he raised his shaking hand and the Anti-Void's white expanse started to break in little blocks, revealing a snowy landscape.

"…my brother taught you a few things," Dream stated, looking behind him at the steadily darkening Anti-Void, "here, you go on through…i'll keep 'im from catching you. go home,"

And with that, the captive stumbled out of the Anti-Void and into the snow, free from Nightmare.

Dream let out a sigh of relief as the tear in the Anti-Void healed. At least that poor Sans got awa-

"what are you doin'?"

Dream jumped sky high as he whirled to face his brother.

"oh, hi," Dream stammered, "you scared me,"

"i did? _good_ ," Nightmare chuckled, "by the way…you didn't happen to see a skeleton around here, didja?"

"only in the mirror…and you," Dream replied, getting his brother's blue eye to glow in warning.

"…why do i sense fear from you then?" Nightmare asked, his shadows snapping forwards and stopping mere inches from Dream's face, "you're not hidin' anything, right?"

"n-no!" Dream squeaked, "i m-mean i saw a skeleton…i thought he was you! i-i know you like wrapping yourself up in your shadows to sleep…b-but i didn't do anything…i just left him alone,"

Nightmare's shadows pulled away, letting Dream breathe a little easier.

"he must be a lot more powerful than i gave him credit for," Nightmare muttered to himself, not knowing that Dream heard every word, "must find him…"

Dream opened his mouth to respond when an overwhelming surge of pain washed over him, leaving him weakened enough to collapse to his knees. The hope of countless souls…

 _Gone_.

And not just their hopes…their _everything_.

Nightmare perked up, a smile twisting over his features.

"ah, found ya," he grinned as the Anti-Void cracked open and a small, dark figure darted in, rolling a few feet before staggering to his feet.

Dream's golden eyes widened as he looked at the hooded, bespectacled, terrified skeleton that had turned his attention to the brothers. Blue streaks now streamed down from his eyesockets, almost like tears. Nightmare started forwards.

 **"N-** _N O!"_ the Sans shrieked, raising his hands as blue strings erupted from his fingertips, streaking towards Nightmare, _"k_ **-Ke** -E-e- _Eep_ **aw- W-** _way_!"

The blue strings swept harmlessly through Nightmare's shadows, the older brother grabbing the Sans by the hood with his shadows and gave a manic grin.

"ya really thought you'd get away, huh?" Nightmare asked, "nice try sans,"

The glitching creature whimpered, struggling to get away.

"nah…there's too many sanses to call ya that," Nightmare hummed, "heh, i got it. from now on…i'll call ya _error_ sans,"

He turned to his brother.

"don't mess with my stuff, dream," he warned, "you couldn't stop me before and with error on my side…well, you couldn't even _dream_ of stoppin' me,"

"he won't help you," Dream growled, "not after what you did to him,"

"you seem so sure on that," Nightmare laughed, "but hey, what can he do to me…if he can't remember?"

He gave a chilling, dark laugh and dragged a still struggling Error Sans with him.

 **And that's how Error came to be. He was taken from a Pacifist timeline and one of the reasons why he hates other AUs so much is because they have their happy ending...he doesn't, his got taken from him. Anyway...next up...we see the not so bright side of Undertale...someone else gets taken, but hopefully his story ends a little happier.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. A Fresh Canvas and New Paints

**I apologize on why this one's a bit shorter than the last one...to be honest, I actually had most of this typed up and I didn't want to change anything else on it because I liked it so much. Anyway, we meet our 'final' cast member (we might have others later on, but these four are the main focus).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not necessarily mean that the character is shouting. All AU incarnations of Papyrus speak in all caps (except for Underswap Papyrus), Gaster does as well and so does Blueberry Sans (should he appear). Error will speak in 'broken caps' (some will be capitalized, some not) because he glitches when he speaks.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I own _nothing_. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Error Sans belongs to his creator, Ink Sans belongs to his creator, Dream and Nightmare Sans belong to their creator.**

Chapter 3

A Fresh Canvas and New Paints

The next time Dream saw Error, he didn't even recognize him. The glitchy skeleton looked right through him, as if he were looking at a total stranger. And what was worse, is that due to his constant exposure to Nightmare, Error was starting to take pleasure in destroying the other AUs. His happy ending had been taken from him…why not take others' happy endings?

Hope was dying…and with every AU destroyed, Dream was getting weaker.

The golden eyed skeleton knelt down in the dusty ruins of yet another destroyed universe, tears pricking at his eyesockets as the bare bones of the universe's code started to crumble, siphoned along slender blue threads that eventually made their way back to Error, who grew stronger and more hateful with each destruction.

A sharp pang filled his ribcage as another Universe was beginning to crumble…though it wasn't from Error. These incidents had cropped up every once in a while. A genocidal human would take control of the timeline and attempt to kill everyone there. Normally, one of Dream and Nightmare's counterparts would take them down…but this one…

Something wasn't right.

Dream grabbed his staff and stood upright.

No…

He wasn't going to let this happen again!

Dream jabbed the staff into the ground, tendrils of gold light streaking away from him and cracking a hole in the Anti-Void. He darted through the hole and into a hallway filled with golden light…

Just to see complete mayhem.

* * *

Dream's boots made echoing thuds on the golden tiles. The wind moaned through the gaping holes in the shattered window panes. This place had seen a war and a half…perhaps many more. The golden-eyed skeleton tightened his grip. This was a Genocide Timeline…he had to be careful. The Human Child ( _demon_ more like it…) could still be in the area. From the looks of things, the final battle had either just finished…or it was in the middle of another reset. Dream saw the golden star-like light of the SAVE point just ahead. He had to be careful, if the battle was still going on, the human could appear at any moment. But, until then…he got a _good_ look at what happened to the Judgement Hall of this timeline.

The once neat tiles and masonry were torn to pits, scorch marks marred the walls while bits and pieces of bone were scattered throughout the hallway…as well as a fair amount of blood.

"what happened here?" Dream whispered, "did the battle end?"

"…hey…b-buddy…"

Dream whirled around to see a short, stocky skeleton in a hoodie with a scarf wrapped around his neck leaning against one of the pillars. One of his counterparts!

"if…if you're lookin' for the kid…heh…" the Sans grunted, his hand pressed against his right eye, "h-hate t' burst your bubble…but you're too late. they're…they're gone…p-prob'ly killin' the king…"

It was right then that Dream noticed that a sticky red liquid seeped from the counterpart's ribcage, from his right eyesocket and from between his teeth. The Sans coughed, more of that red liquid spattering through the gaps in his teeth and dripping down his chin, staining the white shirt with crimson droplets.

"you're hurt…" Dream whispered, coming to his counterpart and trying to help him back up.

"oh…just hurt huh?" the Sans replied with a shaky smile, "and here i thought i was…dying…"

The Sans closed his eyes, tears streaming as he held his hand to his chest, his bones rattling as he lay his skull against the pillar.

"aw, pap…'m sorry…i-i couldn't do it…" he mumbled, "i failed ya. but…hey…least we'll…get to draw together…soon…"

A loud cracking noise filled the air, making both skeletons look up.

"what…" Sans whispered.

"listen to me," Dream told him, "that human is going to erase your universe…i've seen it before. you won't be with your brother if they do. but…i can help,"

"…how?"

"i can take you out of this universe," Dream explained, "get you fixed…but…there's a chance it might take your memories with it,"

The counterpart looked at him in suspicion, taking his hand away from his eye, revealing that the eyelight was permanently dark, stabbed by the human's knife. Dream gave a shudder…that would have to be among the first few things to get fixed…after the gaping wound in his counterpart's ribcage.

"it's…also for a bit of a selfish reason," Dream admitted, his cheekbones tinging gold as he blushed faintly, "my brother…he wants chaos and fear all over the place. he's got a helper that's helping him spread it…i hate to say it, but i need your help. i won't force you to help…but i would like it if you came,"

The Sans' breathing started to become labored as his fingers started cracking, sending up silvery powder…but, to Dream's surprise and delight, he nodded.

"a-alright…i'll do it…mainly because….no one deserves to have their universe taken from them,"

Dream helped his new-found friend up, forcing the Anti-Void to open back up and take them…right as the Sans' universe was erased behind them.

* * *

Dream had his work cut out for him. Not long after he'd brought the fatally wounded Sans to the Anti-Void, said counterpart had fallen unconscious and was starting to dissolve. Fortunately, Dream's magic dealt with Hope and that Hope was what kept the other skeleton alive long enough for Dream to close the horrible wounds.

It had taken a while, it felt like days…then again, time didn't really have meaning in this place...but Dream had managed to heal the wounded Sans. But, like with Error, the Sans didn't exactly escape unscathed. It was only a matter of time before _how_ it changed him was revealed. It could be physical, it could be mental…Dream wouldn't have been surprised if this whole ordeal had affected the Genocide survivor's mentality. But, whether or not he would go down the same crazed path as Error was yet to be seen.

Dream looked up as a rustling sound caught his attention. He saw the Sans sitting up, hand to his skull. The golden-eyed skeleton smiled, walking towards the newly healed Sans, as he shook his skull.

"w-what happened?"

"take it easy, friend," Dream soothed, "you've had a really bad time,"

"heh…feels like it," came the reply as the Sans opened his eyes…

Only to reveal that instead of the straight white that Dream had seen when he met the injured skeleton…the Sans' eyes were two different colors and _shapes_. A blue circle for the right and a golden star for the right.

"…what? do I have somethin' on my face?" the Sans asked, rubbing at his jaw only to leave a smudge of black ink on his right cheek.

Well, as a matter of fact…

"y-yeah…" Dream blinked, "a big splotch of ink…but your eyes…they're not white anymore,"

"they were white?" the Sans queried, "huh, i coulda sworn they were always like this…"

 _"oh dear…i was right…the healing took your memories…"_ Dream thought before speaking aloud, "well, uh…is there anything you remember?"

"…not really," the Sans admitted, "well…i do remember that i like to draw and paint…and…"

His eyes flashed a panicked orange and purple.

"papyrus! where is he!?"

"he…he's gone," Dream apologized, "i…i'm sorry,"

The Sans' eyes closed and his hands shook.

"i…no, it's not your fault," he told Dream, "it's ok…he…he's happy wherever he is…"

Dream gave a sad smile and took his newfound friend's hand.

"c'mon…let's get you out of those torn clothes and into something more comfortable,"

A while later, Dream stood back and admired his handiwork. The Sans had kept his torn up hoodie, tying it around his hips as a reminder of why he chose this life. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with blue lines on the sleeves with a light tan shirt over it. A protector was on said shirt, attached to his chest. His scarf had changed from a brilliant scarlet to a dark brown while a work belt crossed his chest, with rainbow paint vials in the belt's sleeves. He'd gotten rid of the unsalvageable black shorts, replacing them with longer black pants and light tan shorts while he put on a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands.

"well, whatcha think?" he asked.

"i hardly recognize you," Dream admitted, "but…it looks really good on you!"

"heh, thanks," he smiled, "but uh…what do i call you?"

"oh, i prefer to be called dream," came the reply, "it's _you_ that is gonna be hard…"

"me? Why?"

"well, there's millions of universes out there," Dream told him, "and uh…that's a lot of sanses…"

"so you want something to set me apart from the others,"

Dream gave a nod and hummed, thinking for a moment before his golden eyes lit up with an idea.

"got it!" Dream beamed, "from now on, you're ink sans. because of your ink spatter on your face and because of your paints…but i'll call ya ink for short,"

"ink, huh…" the Sans, Ink, hummed, "heh, i like it!"

"oh…and uh…" Dream started, taking out his staff and waving it through the air, "what good is an artist…without his tools?"

Golden light showered from the tip of the staff, forming a long, slender shape. Ink held out his hands, catching the object as it solidified. His blue and gold eyes flared the brightest, richest electric blue there was.

Dream had made him a paintbrush.

The golden eyed skeleton gave a smile as Ink ran off, dragging the paintbrush over the white ground and creating swirls of color.

 _"see brother…two can play at this game,"_

 **And that's how Ink came to be. He was taken from a _Genocide_ timeline. Like Error, his happy ending was taken away from him, but it wasn't by Dream or Nightmare, this was by a human's hand. The reason Ink _protects_ other AUs, is because he doesn't want anyone to suffer the same thing he did. He doesn't know the exact details of what happened, just that his timeline was next...we might have rivals meeting for the first time or worse yet, Nightmare meets his little brother's new friend.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Creative Destruction

**To make up for the shortness of the last one...I made this whopper of a chapter. This one...two rivals get to meet one another, but it's not what you think. Anyway, I'll let you guys take a look...and see what happened between these two to make them how they are now.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not necessarily mean that the character is shouting. All AU incarnations of Papyrus speak in all caps (except for Underswap Papyrus), Gaster does as well and so does Blueberry Sans (should he appear). Error will speak in 'broken caps' (some will be capitalized, some not) because he glitches when he speaks.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I own _nothing_. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Error Sans belongs to his creator, Ink Sans belongs to his creator, Dream and Nightmare Sans belong to their creator.**

Chapter 4

Creative Destruction

The Anti-Void wasn't a _bad_ place to live…just needed a little livening up. Or at least, that's how Ink's thought process went. There were only two parts that Ink didn't really like. One: the whole place was _white_ …normally, he didn't mind white, because that meant a fresh canvas that he could work with…but whatever he drew normally disappeared within a few hours. So screw white. The other thing that Ink didn't like, was that he was bored out of his ever-loving mind. Other than Dream, Ink was alone…or at least, that's what he thought. Dream had warned him about Nightmare and his helper, but wouldn't talk much about the helper for some reason. The fact was, Ink was lonely. Dream had to keep disappearing, fighting off Nightmare's influences and such and he left Ink in the Anti-Void to 'heal'. Ink was pretty sure that he was done healing, his HP was up (much higher than any of his counterparts at about 20HP), his wounds had healed…there really wasn't anything holding him back. But Dream insisted that he stay in the Anti-Void…just for a little longer.

Ink listened to his friend. After all, Dream _did_ save his life…not that he really remembered much of what happened. Just that there was gold and red…lots of red…

The small skeleton's dim, dark gaze suddenly flashed back to blue and gold as he shook his skull. What was he thinking about? He gave a sigh and got off the ground, letting his paintbrush rest on his shoulder comfortably as he started walking around the maze-like Anti-Void with its white walls. Ink dragged the brush along the walls, marking his way with streaks of ever changing color.

He knew he couldn't stray too far…the paint would fade as the hours wore on…but still, that gave him ample time to explore his new home. He heard a low rumbling sound, like thunder, from far off in the distance and gave a soft hum. Dream had told him that that sound meant Nightmare was either coming or leaving from the Anti-Void, Dream's arrival sounded more like a gentle wind blowing through the trees, and that Ink should stay far away from the source of the sound. But, as we all know, curiosity killed the cat and Ink decided that he was going feline for the day.

* * *

Ink started towards the sound only for something to catch around his foot and yank him off his feet. The paint-spattered skeleton yelped as he was jerked off the ground and into the air, hanging from a blue thread by his ankle. He heard footsteps and a shadow appeared before him.

 _"oh…i should_ not _have left…"_ Ink thought.

" **H** eY _a_ …" a low voice started, "y _O_ _-o_ **u S-s** _eA m _a lI **t** -T- ** _t_** le _t **i** Ed_ uP,"

Ink's eyes flashed orange and purple as he looked at the short, ebon and scarlet-boned skeleton below him. His eyesockets were a dark scarlet color while his eyelights burned gold. The left eyelight had a dot of teal within the amber ring while streaks of blue streamed from his eyes like tears.

The skeleton cocked his head, sending flashing red ERRORs every which way as he lowered his hand slightly.

"Y **-y** _o_ U' **r** e n ** _-N_** _o_ T d _-D_ re ** _A_** _m_ ," the skeleton started.

"uh…no?" Ink blinked, his eyes flashing back to blue and gold, "the name's ink. wh…you wouldn't be nightmare then…wouldja?"

 **"E** rRo _r,_ "

"error, huh? interestin' name," Ink started, "uh…hey, error, couldja maybe put me down gently? since we've established that i'm not dream and you're not nightmare?"

Error gave a shrug, snapping his fingers as the strings went lax, setting Ink back down on the ground.

"thanks," Ink smiled, "so uh…how long have ya been here? i've never seen anyone else here…"

Error's eyes dimmed, the golden lights getting overrun by black 'ERROR' messages and effectively blinding the other skeleton.

" **dO** _n'_ t-T k **N** _o- O_w," came the whisper and Error fell back on his rear, staring at something no one could see.

Ink knelt down in front of his counterpart, gently putting his hands on Error's shoulders.

"hey, don't worry…maybe you just slipped in here by accident?" Ink started, "i can get you home, what universe did you come from?"

" **dO** _n'_ t-T r- _RE_ m- **mE** M **b** e-R-r…" Error growled, scrabbling at his eyes and trying to clear his vision.

Ink squeezed Error's shoulders, trying to ease his pain…only for the other skeleton to glitch, static dancing across his features as bits of him faded out and back in with slight hissing sounds.

 _"what the heck…"_ Ink wondered, poking Error's shoulder a bit harder and making the same thing happen, "oh my god you're dying!"

Error had just enough time to look confused before Ink smacked him.

"don't die on me!" Ink yelped.

Error recovered from the smack, strings erupting from his hands and hoisting the artist up into the air…by his ankles again.

" **i-** I'm _N oT- **T**_ **d** Yi _nG_!" Error snapped, "I- ** _I_** _-I_ 'm **al** WA _Ys_ - **S** -s _lI_ k **E** tHi- **Is** - _S_!"

"…oh…" Ink blinked, still swinging by his ankle, "sorry?"

Error just shot him a glare before letting him drop…not as gently this time. Ink rubbed his skull, getting back into a sitting position before scooching closer to the other skeleton. The band of blue around Error's left eye glowed warningly, but Ink either didn't see or didn't care and he managed to sit right next Error.

"it's been so _boring_ all by myself," Ink sighed, "no one to talk to…"

" _N_ o o ** _N_** _e_ t **o** p _-P-_ **p** eS _T_ er y _o_ - **O- o**u m ** _e_** _-E_ -e **A** ** _n_** ," Error deadpanned.

Ink gave a helpless grin as he shrugged, closing his eyes and reopening them, revealing that they'd turned green and yellow. Error jerked back slightly before curiously prodding the other skeleton's face.

"ow! hey!" Ink yelped, jerking back and blinking once again, making the green and yellow lights flash to orange and purple.

"y _Ou_ **R** e y- **Y-** _y **e**_ s," Error blinked, prodding Ink's face again and getting him to blink, the eye lights flashing red in annoyance, "w **H** _y_ a _R_ **e** _th_ **e** Y… **?** "

"they…they've always done that," Ink huffed, trying his best to get away from Error, who was still poking at his face with child-like glee, "could you _not_!?"

Error pulled his hand back.

"Y _o U_ d **-D** _i_ d **_t_ H**e _S- s_- **S a**M _e_ **t** Hi _n_ G!" Error growled.

Ink glared at the other skeleton, taking his paintbrush and slapping Error with the brush end…turning the latter's skull a nice shade of bubblegum pink. Error's left eye burned with teal light as he touched his face and pulled away, staring at the pink paint.

" **W** Hat-T- _t_ dI **d…** _! **?** "_ Error demanded.

"you're ah…quite the _colorful_ character," Ink sniggered, getting a slight smile from the other skeleton…

And then Error burst into peals of glitchy, almost insane, laughter, his form glitching and fizzling out only to glitch back in.

"what? did I _tickle you_ _pink_?" Ink joked, getting Error to howl again, "are you seein' through _rose colored glasses_ now?"

" **H** eHE _h_ EH **e**! S _T_ **o** P!" Error gasped, clutching his midsection, "o **H** g- _G- g_ **o _D_** _s- S-s **t**_ O _p!_ **h** Ehe _H_ eh **E**!"

It seemed that no matter what the universe…a Sans was a Sans. And what Sanses did best was come up with horrible jokes and puns…that, and well, dunking people, but these two? They seemed to be having a good time.

* * *

Months passed and Error and Ink became good friends. They had to sneak away from their 'creators' to do it, but to be able to talk to another skeleton was _so_ satisfying. Neither knew that the other was Dream or Nightmare's helper, they just believed that they were kept here by one or the other or that they had managed to get themselves stuck in this place because of an accidental teleport.

But, like all good things…it came to an end.

Ink was doodling on one of the maze walls, lost in his own little world…

"that looks good!"

Pitch black ink spat from between the artist's teeth out of fear. His gold and blue eyes flashing nearly white as he gave a groan and wiped his mouth.

"dream, don't scare me like that!" Ink grumbled, turning to face the golden eyed skeleton.

"oops, sorry," Dream apologized, "let me make it up to you! how would you like to go to one of the aus with me?"

"you mean get out of this awful white place!?" Ink gasped, his eyes flashing blue and gold in joy, " _yes_!"

He got up, picking his paintbrush off the ground and setting it on his shoulder, a big smile over his face.

"let's get going!"

Dream gave a laugh and touched Ink's brush with his staff, making the polished brown and gold wood glow. Ink gave a puzzled look, gently running a hand over the wood as the light died.

"what did you…?"

"you've now got the ability to teleport wherever ink or paint has been spilled," Dream explained, "you…used to be able to teleport without the aid of ink or paint, but when i found you…you were really, really hurt and the healing took a few of your powers from you,"

The golden eyed skeleton bowed his skull.

"i'm sorry, ink…this isn't much…but i wanted to give something back to you,"

Ink hugged his friend, getting a shocked 'eep' from Dream.

"don't worry about it," Ink told him, "now…can we go?"

Dream gave a laugh, his usual happy demeanor coming back full force.

"yeah!" he nodded, grabbing Ink's hand and tapping his staff on the ground, making the surrounding area light up gold…

And then it melted away into blue skies and grassy green fields.

"this is a pacifist timeline," Dream explained, "it's actually the classic universe,"

"…classic?" Ink asked.

"y-yeah, the uh…'alpha' timeline. all aus and other timelines stem from this one," Dream started as a wildly giggling human child charged over the hill, tripping as they crested it…only to get caught by a teal glow.

"careful there kiddo!" came a familiar voice and Ink watched as a short skeleton came up to the giggling child, his left eye glowing a bright teal, "i mean, i know y've _fallen_ for the hill, but uh…let's keep the affection _grounded_ …"

"Sans! Put me down!" the child laughed, eyes bright.

"eh, suit yourself," he shrugged, dropping the kid from high up and getting a shriek before catching the child once more, "what, ya think i'd really let ya fall?"

"so…that's…" Ink started as he and Dream hid behind the treeline.

"the original sans," Dream nodded, "yep. there are _thousands_ of timelines like this…but this is the original one. this is the one that we've gotta protect at all costs. if it dies, everything dies,"

"you said there were thousands," Ink prodded.

"mhmm, you were from one of 'em," Dream admitted, "same as error,"

"error?" Ink asked.

"nightmare's helper," Dream told him, making Ink's eyes flash green and blue in surprise.

Ink's poor soul trembled. His best friend…was the helper of the enemy? Did he know about Ink's relationship to Dream?

Ink's eyelights went dark as a horrible thought crossed his mind…

Would Error have killed him at their next meeting?

He shook his skull. No, Error was his friend…he wouldn't kill him…right?

"ink you ok?" Dream asked, "you look like you've seen a ghost,"

"'m good," Ink said, his eyelights lighting up again their characteristic blue and gold, "i…"

He stopped, a feeling of overwhelming joy filling his ribcage as the hand holding his brush twitched.

"ink?"

Ink, not of his own will, raised his brush and painted a streak on the ground, grabbing Dream and jumping into the puddle of paint…just to reappear in a dark world with silver threads and stars all along the ground and sky.

"where are we?" Dream asked.

"i…i dunno…it was just…natural?" Ink blinked, "i…i can see pictures…something that needs to come here,"

He took his brush and started drawing, feeding off the silvery energy that filled the air. Dream watched as the outline of the Ruins began to appear, as Snowdin started taking form, as Waterfall's sparkle began to shine, as Hotland's warm glow filled the air with a reddish hue, as New Home's pale buildings loomed in the cavernous space…

He watched as monsters began taking form, as Ink painstakingly painted each monster into existence…but it was different slightly. He watched as the familiar cast came into being, Asgore's towering frame, Toriel's gentle features…on and on until finally Ink started on his own counterpart. The Sans, like all the other cast, was fast asleep…he didn't even look like he was breathing. Ink put the finishing touches, watching in wonder as a globe of glowing teal paint shone from the tip of the brush. Ink gently started towards the Sans' left eye to ignite his magic. The paint shone brightly…and the Sans opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as his focused on the two counterparts before him.

The newly made skeleton raised his hand as if to wave…only for it to get caught in a web of blue strings. Ink gave a confused look…right as more blue strings sliced through the other monsters, turning them into Dust before they even gave so much as a scream. Ink watched in horror as the Papyrus of this world opened his eyes right as the blue strings wrapped around him.

"p-papyrus?" the Sans of the new world started.

"SANS?" came the sleepy reply…right as the strings tightened, garroting the taller skeleton and turning him into Dust.

The Sans gave a shriek of grief, struggling against the strings right as footsteps sounded off.

"a **W** w," a familiar voice sighed, making Ink freeze in recognition as a dark, hooded figure came out of the shadows, "s- _S_ **o R** _r_ y… **t** H _e_ S **e** l i _T_ - **t- _T_** l _e_ b _L_ **U** e s _t **R**_ I _ng_ S o **f** _M_ - **m-M** ine a-A **r** _E_ a  b _I_ **t** _T_ **-t** o _Uc_ **H** y…"

"you killed my bro…" the Sans whispered, "you…you…"

The stings suddenly tightened and the Sans gave final shriek before exploding into silver Dust.

" **A** _t_ l- **L** e _A **s**_ t y ** _O_** u _gE_ **t** -T-t **t** _O_ b **E** w _It_ **H** h _I_ **m** n- N **o** _W_ ,"

"e-error…?" Ink blinked, getting the hooded figure to whip towards him, the hood falling off and revealing the other Sans' face.

" **i** N _k **?**_ " Error asked.

 ** _"What are you doing here?!"_** both Sanses stammered.

"you two know each other…" Dream whispered, "ink…when were you going to tell me?"

"Y **o** _U_ k N _o_ **W** d- ** _D-_** d _re_ A **m**?" Error asked, looking at his friend with a look of horror.

"he saved my life, error," Ink explained, "i'd be dead if he didn't help me…why didn't you tell me about you knowing nightmare?"

Error's left eye flared teal and he shook his head, giving a low growl as 'ERROR' messages filled his vision. Ink knew Dream, Dream saved Ink…Ink was Dream's creation just like Error was Nightmare's…

"you killed them…" Ink whispered, kneeling down and taking the Sans' Dust in his hands, the silver powder sifting through his fingers with a soft whisper, "they…they were innocent…"

"t **H** eY w _E **R** e _d **Ir** _tY_ gL _i **-**_ **I-** itCH _es_ …" Error growled, looking at Ink, "THe **RE** sh- sH **-S** _Hou_ Ld onL **y** _B_ e _O **NE**_ tI-i **-I** -im **e** _lIn E_!"

"you _murdered_ them! just for that?!" Ink screeched, " _that isn't a good reason error!_ "

He held up his fist, silver Dust raining from it as he shook it at Error.

"i _made_ them! they were _my_ creations! you _killed_ them!" he cried.

" _Y_ -y-Y **o** U k _n_ - **N -no _W_**?" Error started, his eyes narrowing, " _i_ -I- **i'M s** _T_ ArT _in_ G tO _s- S_-s **E** E **w** _H_ y _Ni_ GH _t_ _m_ **A** rE ma-A- _a_ **De** mE **…** "

Strings erupted from Error's hands and Ink settled into a ready position, his paintbrush glowing darkly as the paint dripped off it and hit the ground with faint hissing sounds, like acid.

"t **O** s-S -S _T_ **op** -P-p **_yo_** _u_!" Error roared.

Immediately Dream grabbed Ink's scarf, slamming his staff into the ground and taking both himself and Ink back to the Anti-Void.

"dream! what was that for?!" Ink demanded, his eyes glowing scarlet in fury.

They cooled to gold and blue when they saw the stricken look on Dream's face.

"…i'm sorry, i shouldn't have yelled,"

"no…" Dream shook his head, "i shoulda told ya about error…it's my fault…"

Ink sat down on the pale ground, drawing his knees to his ribcage as he lowered his skull onto his kneecaps.

"he killed them," he murmured, "he killed them all without a single thought…just…just because he could…"

Dream sat down next to his friend, putting an arm around him.

"that's why i need ya, inky," Dream told him, "error and nightmare are killing aus to spread fear and chaos…and make me weaker. that's one reason i brought you here. the aus need a protector…your creativity might be the thing to counter error…maybe even get him sane again,"

Ink looked at his friend, eyes grey and teal with grief. Error needed help just as much as he did. But his old friend was gone…this… _shadow_ remained. Ink gave a sigh…right as the familiar joy filled his chest again.

He got up, grabbed his paintbrush and started walking towards a wall, painting a doorway. He looked at Dream and smiled.

"well, ya comin'?"

There was a new world to breathe life into after all.

* * *

Ink was quite proud of himself, this new world was similar to the Alpha Timeline…the only difference being in a few extra characters in the cast. The first being a former Captain of the Guard, a whip-smart, kind skeleton woman who was married to the Royal Scientist, Dr. W.D. Gaster…who happened to be this Sans and Papyrus' father, the next being her second in command and his wife, the Royal Physician, who happened to be Undyne's parents. But the ones Ink was most proud of were the two that came after the timeline's creation and after it had been RESET a few times by this universe's Frisk.

Ink watched as his two latest creations slept in their beds. Two teenage skeleton girls, _twins_ really. The eldest was short and well built, much like himself or any Sans, but she loved to draw and create things and had a wicked-sharp sense of humor. The youngest was tall and thin, much like the Papyruses of the multiverse, but she had a tendency to be a bit destructive and _loved_ to play with her little wad of string.

The creator of the timeline had no idea what they had done when they committed these two skeletons to the story…Ink just breathed them into life per the creator's unspoken wish. But watching these two? He was reminded violently of his days before the Rift between him and Error had come into being. He just hoped that these twins wouldn't be separated by anything, that they'd always remain each other's friend.

 **For those of you who don't know, the two characters Ink's watching over are two of mine. Pristina and Serif from my Undertale trilogy that I'm doing at the moment. I based the both of them off Ink and Error (Pristina's really creative and Serif's basic magical ability deals with strings). They're Sans and Papyrus' little sisters (by a _lot_ ). So if you want to read about them, check out the _Sans Joy_ series that I'm doing ( _Sans_ _Joy_ is the first, a background thing which is kinda important, _Sans Mercy_ is the second and the Genocide route with a few tweaks, and _Sans Fear_ is the Pacifist route with a few other little tweaks).**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
